The Dance of the Lion and the Snake
by theprincess621
Summary: Draco Malfoy was happily minding his own business, living his life when that vixen of a redhead roared into it. Quite literally. -Slightly A.U. GWDM, HPHG, RWPP. A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue. Hah.
1. Chapter 1, The Dance

The Dance of the Lion and the Snake

The loud roaring of a motorcycle hit his ears over the sound of his own blearing music. "Damn muggles…" he muttered as he turned to find the abominable vehicle, fully intending to give them his trademark Malfoy scowl. Just as it was starting to form on his face he stopped dead and a look of shock momentarily replaced it. Only for a second though, Malfoy's were never shocked.

What he saw was a small woman with flowing red hair cascading out of the back of her helmet, as she sat astride the cherry red crotch rocket beneath her. However, what caught his eye the most was the hair, it reminded him of the Weasley clan from school. "Rotten carrots." Is what he used to think it looked like, he smirked at the memory. But, this couldn't be the same skinny, shapeless Weaselette from school. Her body was curved like a woman's, her breasts were ample and her ass was nice in proportion. The hair was what made it the most clear that it was _not_ her. It had golden highlights and was strait all the way down to her waist. It was also a richer red, not the orange mop that the hundreds of Weasley children seemed to have.

With a smirk he shook his head and looked forward to the stoplight in front of him. As it turned green his feet hit the clutch and the gas finding that perfect sweet spot between the two that would make his car rev slightly, and then shoot off going at high speeds instantly. But as he looked to his left the woman on the motorcycle was keeping up with his deep green Ferrari. He stared at her; incredulously boiling inside of him. Who dare challenge a Malfoy? But as he looked on she shot him a glance and they locked eyes immediately and it was like a boulder had knocked him over his pretty little head.

The warm chocolaty brown eyes were unmistakable; especially with that glint of mischief they held. It was the Weasley girl. Ginevra. She smirked at the look of utter shock she received before kicking her toe down and putting it into third and racing off. After gaining his senses again, he himself dropped the clutch and sped off after her.

Ginevra laughed for a moment at the sound of his souped up car coming nearer, but as she saw traffic ahead she swerved in and out of cars like it was nothing. After getting some rude hand gestures and yelled insults for cutting people off she was pretty far ahead of him. With a smirk on her plump lips she saw her work building ahead, looking grungy as ever so Muggles couldn't see; so turned into an alleyway and disappeared from the streets' view.

"Bullocks…" Draco muttered as he saw the woman speed off down the street. Once he got through the atrocious traffic and the traffic lights he made it to the spot where he managed to catch a glimpse of her rear tire disappear from view; but when he looked down the alleyway there was no one there except a beggar. With a disappointed sigh, he shrugged. "I will find you again Weasley…you just wait." He smirked and sped off to his own place of work, a building down the street.

Draco sat at his desk at work, on the highest floor in the building of Malfoy &Zabini Holdings. He currently co-owned the wizarding business, he'd opened it with his best mate Blaze Zabini after the war had died down and both of their names had been cleared. They did many different things, they helped people who had trouble with their bank accounts, they did wizarding stocks, and the like. They currently held very large contracts with the major businesses in the wizarding world, such as Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Gringotts Bank, and the Ministry of Magic. Although the wizarding world was still picking itself up off the ground after the war, putting pieces back together and trying to rebuild, Malfoy & Zabini Holdings was doing extraordinarily well. And because of this and the contract with the Ministry, Draco Malfoy currently surveyed an invitation he had received a few weeks before hand, from the Ministry, for a ball to celebrate the coming of fall. It was a Masque ball. The only reason he was currently looking at it was because his assistant Miranda had shoved it in front of him so that he would actually take a look at it. She had balls of steel that woman, he thought to himself. But he honestly would not know what to do without her, although he would never admit it. So, as he tossed it aside into his outbox he called, "Miranda! Call Madam Malkins and have them make me something for this ridiculous ball!"

"Already done!" She called back. He smirked and continued on to a contract he had been putting off for a couple of days.

"Ginny!" at the sound of her name her head snapped up just in time to see her bushy haired friend fling herself into her arms.

"Hermione! You're back from your honeymoon!" Ginny held her friend tight before releasing her and stepping back to examine her. "You know, you and Harry need to get it on more often…it looks fabulous on you." The red head smirked.

"Oh shush," Hermione swatted at her, but still held a very large grin on her face.

"So tell me all about it!" Ginny said excitedly as her and Hermione began walking toward the old elevator that would take them to their floor. During the ride up and on the way to their desks Hermione relayed her whole honeymoon to Ginny, who thankfully no longer had any feelings for the bespectacled boy who lived, Harry Potter, who was now officially married to the lovely Hermione Granger-Potter.

After Hermione was done telling Ginny everything, Ginny had to ask, "So how was he?" a smirk started forming on her lips as a blush crept up on the other woman's face.

"Gin, seriously, we're at work…" Although Ginny could tell that she was bursting to tell about her _other _more heated experiences on the honeymoon get away.

"Oh posh, nobody is listening." Ginny waved a hand of dismissal at the older woman.

"Ok…" She looked nervous for a moment before sighing happily and flopping back in her chair, "He was bloody fantastic. Gin I can't even tell you how many times we did it, I mean we're talking the bathroom, the bedroom, the-"

"Listen up everyone!" The bushy haired girls' lips immediately snapped shut as she turned her attention to their boss who was currently standing directly behind her, smirking; while Ginny sat laughing into her hand at the older woman's misfortune. He shot a smirk at Hermione before continuing, "Don't forget the ball that is coming up this Friday. I expect all of you to be there." There was a collective sigh around the room before he smirked once more, "You all get a small bonus if you go." And the mood in the room immediately changed to that of a loud chatter of what all of them were going to wear and what their masks looked like.

Ginny smirked and looked up at their boss, Gwin Phillips, before he turned to Hermione "So he was a good romp, eh?" The red head couldn't take it anymore, she busted up laughing as Hermione turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Ginny you're such a prat." She muttered as she turned back to her work.

"Oh come on Herm, the man is gay if anything he'd love to know about your experiences as well, since that's the most he'll be getting until the ball…" The red head laughed at the look on Hermione's face before Gwin walked over and ruffled the younger red head's hair.

"Now look here you…I will take away your bonus." They all laughed.

"Right right. I'm sure…" Ginny muttered as she continued to fix her red mane.

"Gwin, Ginny, what are you wearing to the ball?" Hermione asked quickly to keep them distracted from her sex life with Harry. She smiled innocently at the two before all three cracked up laughing at the indiscreet change of topic before continuing to actually answer the question excitedly.

"You know Ginny I'm not exactly sure why you're fussing so much about tonight…it's just a bloody ball." Hermione called from the outside of her friends bathroom door, she herself was already fully ready with her beautiful black flowing gown and mask in hand. "This is ridiculous I'm coming in there." She huffed and shot a quick Alohomora spell at the handle before walking in.

"I'm finished!" The red head said, twirling on the spot for her shocked best friend. Ginny wore a deep emerald green dress that was a halter at the top, and the back sunk down really low into a point, there was also a slit up the dress that came up to mid thigh. She smiled and winked at her best friend before grabbing her mask and gliding out of the bathroom and into the living room where the infamous Harry Potter sat waiting for the girls.

"I don't know how you walk so well in these bloody shoes…" Hermione mumbled as she followed her friend out.

"It's a spell love, or I'd be tripping all over myself tonight." Ginny smirked at the look of excitement on her friends face, "Do you want it as well?" Before the older girl could answer Ginny had her wand out and was casting the rather difficult spell to make her friends' stilettos more stable. "There we go." She muttered after a few moments and slid her wand back into a compartment in her dress that was pretty much invisible.

"Thanks Gin." She gave the girl a wide smile before they both turned to the bemused Harry Potter.

"Hullo Harry," Gin smiled and planted a kiss on both of his cheeks. "Where the bloody hell is my brother and his ugly ass date?" She raised an eyebrow at the messy haired man in front of her.

"Hi Gin, how are you? Oh I'm swell-"

"Yes I know you're swell, Hermione told me ALL about your honeymoon." She smirked and waved a hand at him as he blushed and shot a glance at Hermione who was conveniently very interested in a plant next to her. "Now, where is Ron?"

"He should be arriving soon, you know he's always late-" And at that moment a loud crack hit the room and standing before them was the red head they had been talking about.

"I am not that bloody late you wanker!" Ron said while laughing and giving Harry a one armed man hug and a pat on the back.

Ginny just raised an eyebrow, "Where is your date."

"She should be here momentarily." And alas, another loud crack filled the room and there stood a woman only Ginny had met and however beautiful she truly was, Ginny hated the witch because she used her brother for money, gifts and the like.

"Ah Esmerelda, so wonderful to see you again." Ginny said, smirking at the woman, not making any move forward to greet her.

"Ginevra, always a pleasure." Esmerelda said dismissively.

A dark look came over Ginny's face as the younger woman said her full name. She began to take a step forward before Ron stepped in front of her and toward his date, "Well shall we go?" He said quickly.

Ginny sighed and shot a glare at her brother before another crack was heard followed by four more, and they were all gone.

The group walked up to the door of the venue and handed over their invitations before walking inside the elaborately decorated hall. The long hallway was illuminated by little lights in the wall and it opened up into a very large ballroom. Charmed glittering leaves fell from the ceiling and the roof of the ceiling showed a starry night sky. All the elegant decorations on the walls and tables were warm colors of gold, copper, bronze and a deep red. A small orchestra sat in the corner playing classical tunes as couples were already dancing out on the dance floor. Ginny smiled softly as she felt the rest of the group come up beside her. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Hermione muttered.

As Ginny's eyes traveled around the room, they finally landed on the bar nearby. A smirk formed on her lips as she said, "Yes, yes it is. Excuse me for a moment…" She walked down the stairs as the other two couples followed at their own pace and found a table to sit at. Ginny threw on a sultry smile as she saw the cute bartender and walked up to the counter.

"What can I get for ya love?"

"I'd like a martini, dry with two olives."

"You got it." He winked at her and continued to make her drink. She paid for the drink, promising to come back later before she walked off to greet some friends from work and continue to chat with the various people she knew. A couple hours into the ball and a few martinis later, Ginny was actually starting to have a good time. She was smiling and laughing with a group of friends including her brother, his horrid date, Harry and Hermione. She felt a presence behind her before he even spoke.

"Might I have this dance Weasley?" He said in her ear in a deep voice.

Ginny smirked slowly and turned around to answer him. "I don't know Malfoy, do you even know how to dance?"

He smirked at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Too scared to find out?"

A laugh fell easily from her lips, "Of course not, Hermione love, would you mind holding this for a minute?" She asked as she held out her drink.

"Of course not…" Hermione took the drink and watched with a bewildered expression as her friend walked out onto the dance floor with none other than the flying ferret. He immediately took her hand and spun her around before pulling her close and flowing into the steps of a waltz.

"Your motorbike is slightly obnoxious Weasley, it matches you well."

She laughed before answering, "Oh you like that did you?" She smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "And It looks as if you need to learn to drive your Ferrari…" His smirk deepened as he spun her and dipped her down low before bringing her back up, flush up against him. An electric spark ran through her body and a smile tugged at her lips as her mind went reeling, concealing her surprise, "You're not too shabby a dancer Malfoy."

"Neither are you _Ginevra_." Her smirked as he felt a chill roll up her back. She normally hated when people called her by her full name, but when he said it, it sounded delicious. The song came to a slow stop and they separated to clap lightly. She threw him a smirk and before she could say anything he took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. "Hope to see you soon Red." And he turned around and walked off the dance floor and out the large double doors.

She laughed and shook her head before heading over to her circle of friends, "That was odd…" Hermione muttered as Ginny got close enough.

"Yeah, I know." Ginny raised her eyebrows at her friend before downing the remainder of her martini and ordering another one from a waitress passing by. Meanwhile, Malfoy had aparated home, having had enough of the pointless ball. He had a tumbler of firewhiskey in hand, his tie and jacket lying on his desk while he sat staring into the fire. He had been watching her ever since he'd arrived. The red head was beautiful and despite having known the lanky tomboy in school, he wanted her now; the sophisticated, self confident, cocky woman she had become. She was a vixen and he loved it.

"Excuse me lads, there is a beautiful young woman I must dance with…" He muttered, while breaking out of the crowd of men he was surrounded by. The men muttered unintelligibly as he walked away and headed towards the sexy red head he'd just spotted. Ginny glanced over in his direction as he began walking over and as they caught each other's eyes she smiled and turned halfway towards him. By now she had downed quite a few more martinis and was feeling pretty good, despite the run in with Malfoy lingering in the back of her mind. Once close enough he smiled at her, "Would you like to dance?" he asked, his thick Irish accent rolling off his tongue.

"Love to." She murmured back, as he began leading her out onto the dance floor. Once on the dance floor he took one of her hands and placed his other hand on the small of her back, feeling her warm skin under his fingertips.

"I'm Jack by the way."

She smiled and looked up at him, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ginny."

"You are looking radiant tonight, by the way."

"Why thank you…" She smirked slightly and their conversation continued on. They danced for three songs, neither of them wanting to stop as they were enjoying each other's company and heat between them.

"I'm having a small get together with some friends after the ball, would you like to join us?"

A sultry smile snaked its' way onto her lips, "I would love to. Let me grab my purse." He nodded and smirked as she walked away. As she approached her friends she smiled, "Guess who's getting laid tonight." She winked and smirked, leaving her friends in a tizzy as she walked over to Jack.

"Ready?"

She nodded, "Lead the way…" Once they got outside they side along apparated to the front of his flat. He took out his keys and let her walk in first before following her in.

"Would you like anything to drink love?"

"What do you have?" she asked while looking around, his flat was fairly good sized with two floors, a large living room and kitchen; a full sized bar and private hot tub on his balcony.

"Wizard and Muggle alcohol, pretty much everything.

She smirked, "How about a martini?"

He matched her smirk and began making the drink, "My martini will be the best you ever have, you'll be ruined on any other martini but mine."

She laughed and walked over to the bar and leaned against the counter, giving him a nice view down her dress. "We'll see about that." He chuckled as he poured her drink into a glass and pushed it towards her. She gave him a sultry look before taking a sip. "Mmm…that is quite delicious, and strong." She smirked, "Trying to get me sloshed, hmm?"

He smiled, "I told ya. No, just to get you to start feelin' good." She shook her head and took another drink as he poured sherry on the rocks for himself. As he started to take a sip about six people walked in the door rather loud and laughing. "Ah, welcome lads." Jack said while smirking. "Help yourselves to the bar, and kitchen and we'll gather on the patio." He walked around the bar and put his hand on the small of Ginny's back and guided her outside as the rest of his friends helped themselves to the bar. They soon joined the two outside and they all began to get to know one another. After a couple hours of laughing and drinking heavily, Jacks' friends began to leave and apparate home. Once they'd all gone Ginny turned to him and smirked, "Well I suppose I should be leaving as well…" Although she had absolutely no intention of doing so.

"How about a dip in the hot tub?" he gave her a sexy smile.

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"I have one that I believe my sister left here. I've washed it obviously, and you two are about the same size."

"Alright."

He smirked and showed her to his guest room and went to the dresser, he got out the bikini and handed it to her before winking and walking out. She slipped out of her dress and heals, complete with a little stumbling and laughter and put on the gorgeous bikini. It had no straps on the top and ties on the sides of the bottom, it was black with gold sequins in a triangle on the top. Once she was done she walked out of the room and onto the patio where he waited for her in the hot tub. He gave her a once over and smiled, "You look sexy." He murmured as she got in the hot water. "And I like the tattoo and piercing."

"The piercing I got with my best mate, and the tattoo I got after the war." She had a naval piercing and four tiger lilies tattooed up her ribs.

"Nice, I got mine after the war as well." He turned around and a giant Celtic cross covered his back.

"Wow that's beautiful." She lightly traced her fingers down his spine and he turned around to catch her hand. He kissed her palm, then her wrist, her shoulder and he finally released her hand to tilt her chin up and lay his lips on her own. The light kiss quickly turned into a very heated full out snog. They sat in the hot water snogging and running their hands all over each others finely chiseled bodies for a while before he swiftly picked her up, bride style, and carried her into his room and laid her on his king size bed. He crawled up her body slowly, kissing his way up her legs, her stomach, her breasts, chest, neck and to her lips. Her hands found purchase in his hair and her body arched up into his, the heat radiating off each other. Their swimsuits quickly found their place on the ground; moaning and heavy breathing filled the air as the night only continued to get hotter between the couple.

The next morning Ginny woke up fairly early, hear head on his chest and their naked bodies pressed up against each other. She smiled softly before untangling herself from him, she glanced back at him and he just rolled over. A smirk pulled at her lips before she put her dress back on and headed out, being as quiet as possible.

As she stepped into the shower of her apartment she let out a sigh of relief, being hungover was not the greatest feeling in the world. But the feeling of her tense muscles after some damned good sex took her mind off of it. As she went through the motions of her shower she heard a ding, letting her know that someone had just walked into her front door. With a sigh and a shake of her head she got out and grabbed her robe before walking into her living room. "You know Ron, you could knock before just waltzing into my flat." She said while putting her hands on her hips, looking remarkably like her mother.

"I could…but then again I am family, and your older brother. I have privileges." He smiled innocently at her and both their heads turned towards the door as it opened once more, the ding being heard throughout the house. "Harry mate! Good to see you!" Ron nodded towards his best mates, Harry and Hermione as they walked in through the front door.

Ginny rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air before walking back into her room to change into some clothes and finish getting ready, muttering something about people knocking and ringing doorbells on her way. Just as she'd gotten her robe off and her jeans on, her bedroom door flew wide open, "I swear to Merlin Ron I'm bloody well changing you pain in the-" She was starting to say angrily while covering her chest and turning around, but stopped dead, "Oh Hermione love. Could you explain to me why the male population has no respect for my privacy? I mean really both of them just waltz in here like they own the place…Shit…" She muttered smiling while she put on her bra and t shirt.

"You know they only do it to get your knickers in a twist." Hermione said while laughing.

"Oh hell…" Ginny muttered, thinking back.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously as she sat on her friends bed. "You guys didn't…?" She asked motioning to the bed, having second thoughts of sitting on it.

Ginny smirked, "You'll never know doll." She laughed at the horrified look on her friends face before waving a hand at her, "You know I never a bring a shag back to my flat unless it's an ongoing thing."

Hermione threw a pillow at Ginny and gave her a rather rude finger before continuing, "So what did you forget this time?" She smirked.

"What do you mean? How the hell did you know I forgot something?"

"Gin, I know you better than that. What did you forget?"

"My knickers…my favorite ones too, bastard." She shook her head and threw a smirk at the older girl before walking out of her room and strait into Ron who was standing right in front of her door, his hand raised to knock. "Oh don't tell me, you were going to knock?" She said in a monotone.

"Yeah you little git," He put her in a head lock and started ruffling her hair, "There's an owl for you."

"You bastard!" She screeched before shoving him off and into the nearest wall, "Don't mess with me." She said pointing a finger at him before walking into her living room to see a jet black owl just sitting on her counter holding out it's leg. "You couldn't even take it off? You're evil…" She muttered to both boys, who were now currently sitting on her couch with the telly on, watching the Muggle sport football. "Who's on?" She asked while detaching the letter from the owl and giving it a treat before it flew out her open window.

"England and Italy."

"Go England…" She muttered as she began tearing open the seal and reading the letter. A smirk slowly started pulling on her face as she read farther down. A laugh escaped her plump lips and Hermione looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Malfoy. He wants to have dinner Sunday night."

"Excuse me?" Ron asked, turning his gaze from the telly to look at his little sister. "I don't think so." He said while turning back and taking a handful of crisps and shoving them into his mouth.

"Ron you're disgusting. And you're getting crumbs all over my couch! You are cleaning that up you bloody pig!" She said, once again doing a perfect impression of Molly. "And I will be going actually. Want to see what the ferret is up to…" She threw a smile at Hermione before taking the tea the girl offered to her.

"WHOO! A SCORE FOR ENGLAND! THAT'S RIGHT ITALY! STUFF IT!" Ron and Harry yelled while jumping up, dumping the bowl of crisps all over the floor.

"RON!" Ginny screeched at the same time that Hermione yelled "HARRY!"


	2. Chapter 2, Getting to Know You

A/N: Ok I know absolutely no Italian whatsoever, so if it is wrong, please let me know so I can fix it. Thank you for the reviews! Sorry the chapter is short, but I felt that it should end where it does. More to come soon, I promise.

Chapter Two

_Knock knock knock. _

Ginny looked up to the door and walked over to it, her glass of wine firmly set in her hand. She opened it to a blood red rose and a very handsome Draco Malfoy holding it. He smirked at her and held it out, "Weasley…" He said as she opened the door and he began walking in.

"Malfoy, a pleasure to see you as always."

He shot an amused look at her as he surveyed her flat, it was fairly decadent for a Weasley he had to admit. The living room was rather large with two sofas and a Muggle television, the kitchen was rather large, a dining area, and a hallway down to the left where he saw four doors, assuming they were a guest room, bedroom, bathroom and linen closet. Beside that there were stairs leading up to a loft where he could see the edge of a neatly organized desk, filing cabinet, and loveseat. "I'm impressed Red, looks like you've moved up in the world." He smirked at her.

"Ah yes, the old money retorts…never gets old Malfoy, I must admit." He laughed, watching her as she put the rose in a vase and put it on her dining room table. She finished off her wine and grabbed her clutch before looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "Ready?" He nodded and put a hand at the small of her back and with a loud crack they landed in front of an expensive restaurant. She looked up at the sign and raised an eyebrow, "Italian? Don't even tell me we're in Italy…" She looked over at him, her eyes dancing. However irritated she made herself look, she was ecstatic inside.

"Yes Ginevra, we are in Italy. Hopefully I can dig up my Italian from my days before school. My parents forced tutors down my throat from the time I was nine." He looked at her and smirked before leading her into the restaurant. After speaking to the matra di quietly they were led to a private table in the back, shielded by a red velvet curtain. After Draco had helped Ginny into her seat he sat down across from her and ordered wine in perfect Italian. Ginny raised an eyebrow as their wine was being poured, she recognized the label. It was not a cheap wine, to say the least. "Dig up your Italian hmm? Sounds like it's absolutely perfect to me." He smirked at her, "Grazie." Both Ginny and Draco said at the same time. The waiter just nodded and left them; the couple looked at each other and laughed lightly.

"So Ginevra, how is work?"

"You're really going to start small talk? What's next, the weather?" she asked with a smirk, "I have a better conversation…What is with the sudden interest in me? Are you bringing back the old rivalry with my brother? Just to see if he turns the same tomato red as before?"

He snickered, "No, I just think that now that we are adults we should act like it, and maybe, just maybe get along."

"So taking me to the most expensive magical restaurant in Italy is trying to get along? Really now?"

He nodded, "Yes I think so." She smirked and shook her head before the waiter came back to take their order, he rattled off some more Italian and ordered for the both of them. In a matter of second's two bowls of salad appeared in front of them. The conversation started out light and continued to be small talk, but as more and more wine was poured they both opened up more. By the time the dessert was served they were both laughing and discussing their days at school, the people they dated, the reputations they had made for themselves since then. Finally realizing the dessert was on the table in the middle of them they both picked up a spoon and tentatively took a small bit of the Zuppa Inglese. He smirked and reached across the table, putting the spoon to her lips. She opened her lips and took the bite very delicately, Draco could not have thought of anything more sexy then watching her take the bite, and her eyes close in absolute bliss. By the time her eyes had opened Draco had pulled his chair around and was sitting next to her, their thighs touching. Without thinking her lips were immediately on his, his hand slid up to her neck as his tongue slid into her mouth. As their tongues met so did their bodies, they were pressed up against each other, that same electric current running through both of them. As their kiss turned progressively more heated so did their body language, her hand had found it's way through the top buttons of his shirt and his had ended up slipping down her chest and into the strap of her dress, cupping her perky breast.

After a soft squeeze from him she pulled away and gave him a wicked smirk, "Buona notte Draco." And with that a loud crack was heard and she was gone.

"God damn vixen..." he muttered, shaking his head and fixing his pants so the bulge wasn't shown as much, before throwing a bag of galleons on the table and disapperating himself back to Malfoy Mansion.


	3. Chapter 3, The Shaft or the Balls?

Chapter Three

"You know I would ask how your dinner with Malfoy went, but I'm pretty sure the obnoxious display in your cubical is enough of an explanation…" Hermione said as her redheaded friend walked into the office on Monday morning. Ginny raised an eyebrow at her before turning to look at her cubical across from her best friends.

"Oh dear Merlin…" She muttered, staring at the two dozen of roses sitting on her desk. One dozen was a deep blood red, which she recognized as the same one currently sitting on her dining room table. The other set of roses were pure white and she had no idea who those would have been from. Both dozens of roses were absolutely pristine, not one was wrinkled, turning brown, and no buds were on them; they were full bloom and looking absolutely gorgeous.

"Who's it from Gin? We've all been dying to find out." Gwin said as he came up behind her.

"The red ones are from Draco I'm sure, the white ones however…" She muttered as she took the card off the red ones, "To the beautiful Red Vixen, thank you for a wonderful night. Remember, paybacks are a bitch. -DM" She read out loud before laughing, "Oh he doesn't know who he's dealing with." She shot a glance at Hermione, sending a silent promise to tell her all about her dinner later. She snatched the card off the white ones and read it silently to herself before reading it out loud to her mates, "Ginny, thank you for a wonderful evening. I could not imagine spending an evening with someone who is more enchanting than you. Dinner Friday night? –Jack"

"Jesus Gin, you're more of a player then I am." Gwin muttered as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"It happens." The three of them laughed, then launched into stories of how their Friday night had gone at the ball.

"You know love, you can eat more then salad…" Ginny said to her bushy haired friend across from her, as they sat at lunch in a restaurant close to their work building. They sat outside on the patio, with the umbrella's up and all the other tables around them filled with people in business suits and the like.

"No, I'm trying to lose the weight from the honeymoon…I swear all we ate was pastry's." Hermione slumped in her seat and looked down at her belly in dismay.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hermione, you look wonderful. A little bit of curves isn't necessarily a bad thing. Give Harry something to grab on to." She smirked at the horrified look on Hermione's face.

"I have still been gaining more and more weight recently though, even since we've been back. And I've been craving odd things, like pickles."

"Yeah I noticed you ordered them with your salad." Both girls got silent and looked at each other eyes wide, "Hermione…Are you on birth control?" The older girl shook her head slowly. "We're taking a long lunch." Just as she'd finished saying that Harry, Ron and Esmerelda walked up. Ginny looked up and rolled her eyes as Ron rounded up another chair, making the table uncomfortably crowded. "Hello boys." Ginny said smirking, choosing to ignore the presence of the third woman.

"Ginevra, how are you dear?" Esmerelda said before anyone else could say anything, "Oh I do hope you ordered a salad…it looks like you have been eating a little much lately." The other four occupants of the table got silent and raised their eyebrows at her.

"Excuse me?" Ginny's temper was barely being reined in.

"Guys, excuse us for a minute." Ron said standing.

"Where are we going love?" Esmerelda said looking up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"We're going to have a little chat. Let's go." Ron wasn't normally this pushy with his girlfriends, but that had pushed his temper a little far this time. The woman stood up and followed him a little ways away from the table. Ginny shook her head and the other three continued on a more pleasant conversation, Harry kept asking Hermione what was wrong and she kept insisting it was nothing. Ginny felt bad for the couple, she knew how scared Hermione was and how confused Harry was, but they would find out in about an hour weather the two girls assumptions were correct. A few minutes later raised voices were heard and all the occupants of the deck looked over at Ron and Esmerelda in time to see her slap him before stalking off out of sight of the Muggles and apparating with a crack. As Ron sat back down he rubbed his right cheek, "Bloody wench…" He muttered.

"What happened?" Ginny asked slowly, trying to keep her excitement in check, hoping that was the last of that blasted woman in their lives.

"I said that what she said to you was rude and that she should go apologize. After that I have no idea what happened, she starting losing it about how I control her and all this other bull shit. Then she said we're over and slapped me. Damn woman."

The other three shot each other smiles, "Well now we'll have to set you up with someone who isn't a cow." All of them laughed and continued with their lunch. Ginny explained what happened at the dinner with Malfoy, keeping out everything that happened after dessert; Hermione had already heard the story so she only half listened as Harry and Ron shot question after question at her best friend.

As the boys left and the two women were walking down the street, Ginny put her arm over her friends shoulder. Hermione looked like she was in a daze as they walked towards their work building to pick up Gwin. Once they got in the building Ginny said she'd go get Gwin as the older girl stood in the lobby, "Gwin, we need you to come with us. Now."

"But Gin-"

Ginny shut the door quickly, fire in her eyes, "Hermione might be pregnant. She needs us."

"Let me get my coat."

They sat in a patient room of St. Mungos hospital in the maternity ward, Hermione sat on the bed in the room, twisting and turning her hands constantly. Gwin and Ginny sat in chairs against the wall, facing her, Ginny was progressively getting more irritated as it took longer and longer to get a mediwitch in there to check her friend out. "I swear to Merlin…" She muttered after ten more minutes, she stood up and stalked out of the room to the desk of Healers just down the hall. "If there isn't a mediwitch or healer in room three in less than two minutes I swear I am going to sue all of you within an inch of your lives!" Gwin and Hermione heard through the crack in the door, they both looked at each other and started laughing. Less than a minute later a frazzled looking healer walked in with a fuming Ginny behind him.

"Ok dear, my name is Healer Weston, normally a mediwitch would be in here to help you, however you get me today…" He said Ginny rolled her eyes. They all watched as he told the younger girl to lay back, and he waved his wand slowly over her abdomen focusing very hard. Moments later a light shot out of her stomach glowing pink. "Well congratulations Miss Potter, you're going to be a mother." Ginny and Gwin were immediately on their feet and sitting on either side of the girl, as Healer Weston stepped back and silently out of the room.

"I guess you guys are going to be new aunt and uncle!" Hermione said with tears pouring down her face and a huge smile gracing her lips as her two best friends hugged her.

As Hermione walked into her house with Harry she looked around and sighed, putting a hand over her stomach. Harry wasn't home yet so she began making dinner, Harry's favorite of course; she didn't know how she was going to tell him yet, but she knew everything would work out. Harry came home and gave her a long lingering kiss, which she hardly responded to out of nervousness. She hardly talked during dinner, and turned down wine afterwards.

"Hermione what is wrong love? You aren't thinking of…divorcing me are you? I mean we can work things out we've only just gotten married, I promise I will do everything I can to fix whatever needs to be-"

"Harry…Harry...HARRY! I DON'T WANT TO DIVORCE YOU I'M PREGNANT YOU PRAT!" She had started out trying to interrupt him, but after that didn't work she had to yell at him a little, just a little.

He stopped dead and stared at her, "What?" he asked stupidly.

"I'm pregnant love…You're going to be a father." Hermione said quietly, gauging his reaction.

Nothing more was said before Harry's lips were on hers and holding her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. "I am so happy, Hermione. We're starting our own family." Tears glistened in his eyes as he held her close and she cried into his chest happily.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione."

Ginny pulled up to her work building on her motorcycle and as she looked for a place to park she noticed another bike up ahead, a crotch rocket that was canary yellow. She raised and eyebrow and pulled up next to it before she continued to go in to work. "Hey Gwin who's bike is that outside? Please tell me it's a sexy male…" She called while walking into his office, her helmet now on her desk and her leather jacket still on. She stopped dead when she reached the door however as Pansy Parkinson sat in front of her bosses desk, her helmet and jacket in the chair next to her.

"Sorry to disappoint you doll, but it's just little old me." Pansy said with a laugh and smirk.

"My apologies dear, I'm Ginny. Resident pain in the ass." She said, walking up and holding out her hand.

"Yes I remember you from school, I'm Pansy Parkinson." They shook hands and Ginny nodded before shooting a questioning look at Gwin and walking out.

Later that day after Hermione had shown up and told everyone in the office the good news, and things had calmed down, Ginny had decided to go to the lounge and get some coffee for the two girls. When she walked in she saw Pansy already in there making some coffee. They looked at each other and smiled, "So I heard you've caught Malfoy's attention?" Pansy said with a smirk.

"Ah yes, yes I have. Been quite interesting too. Weren't you two dating in school?"

"Yeah we dated in our sixth year, but I just about killed him. Little stuck up brat was what he was. He's changed quite a bit however, we are still good friends and see each other every once in a while. What do you think of him?"

Ginny laughed at the girls story and continued to answer her, "I'm not sure yet. Need to shag before I can tell how a guy _really_ is." She said smirking, seeing what the other girls reaction would be.

"You know Weasley, I think we're going to be really good friends." The older girl said, matching her smirk.

"Oh dear Merlin Gwin, you're going to be the death of me. We are NOT doing a baby shower in the spare room of a GAY CLUB!" Ginny said, rubbing her temples.

"It is the meeting room and a lot of people use it, it's nice."

"Her mother and my mother will be there Gwin, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't appreciate having to decide to pull on the shaft or balls of the dick on the door handle!" She said, her temper rising quickly.

"Might I interrupt?" Pansy said, sticking her head in the door.

"Please do Pansy, this prat is giving me a headache." Ginny muttered, looking at the older girl.

"I couldn't help but overhear after the mention of shaft and balls," The two woman snickered, "But you could do the baby shower at this Golf Club I know of. It's called The Ranch, they have a spa, the Muggle game golf, and a deck out back that has a pool, they keep heating spells on it year round as well. I think if you do it at night they put up lights and can do any theme you want for decorating so you don't have to do it. I think an American owns it, it's magical, but they for some reason have the Muggle game there. Not sure why." She added at the end, rambling just slightly. "Anyway, what do you think?"

"Gwin, I'm so glad you hired her."


	4. Chapter 4, The Dinner Date

A/N: Sorry this took so long everyone, and I'm sorry it's ridiculously short. I have been unbelievably busy the last couple of weeks, hardly even having time to check my email. I also wanted to apologize for the horrible grammar in the first few chapters. Once I'm done with this story I'll probably go back through and fix them. But anyway, thank you to the reviewers! I always love reviews! I will most definitely be updating soon! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Hey Pans, you want to get some drinks with us after work?" Ginny called across the cubicles to her new friend.

"Ginny, one thing you should know about me, I never turn down a chance to drink." The two woman smirked at each other before sinking back down into the chairs in their respective cubicles.

It was Friday night, and Ginny was beyond excited to see the sexy Irishman again. They were meeting up at a restaurant in muggle London to have a bite to eat around seven o'clock. The day seemed to drag until five when everyone got off work for the weekend; however once it did roll around Ginny, Pansy, Hermione, and Gwin were already walking into the elevator and out the front doors to the chic bar across the street. Once there each person ordered a drink, Hermione sighing as everyone's drinks were placed in front of them, "I hate not being able to drink alcohol." She said while placing a hand over her stomach, which hadn't started to show yet.

"I'm stoked, now I don't have to babysit you when you get sloshed." Ginny said with a smirk to her best friend.

"Granger? Sloshed? Are you serious?" Pansy asked, laughing slightly.

"Oh believe me, once this little girl got out of school and realized alcohol existed, you couldn't pry it out of her hands until she was blacked out on the floor next to the john." Ginny explained while laughing.

"Oh shut it Gin, you didn't used to be so great at taking your alcohol either." Hermione muttered, sipping on her sweet tea.

"But I'm great at it now!"

"Cheers to that!" Pansy said as the two woman clinked their glasses together.

About two hours later the four of them finally decided to leave, Ginny being the first to suggest it as Hermione was looking a little ill. She made sure her best friend got home first before apparating to her flat to begin to get ready for her hot date. She snorted at the thought of it. She just couldn't wait for the sex that would ultimately happen.

With a sultry smile planted on her lips she sauntered up to the door where Jack had his back turned to her, smoking a cigar as he waited for the beauty to arrive. "Smoking is bad for you." She whispered in his ear.

He smirked and turned around, immediately throwing the cigar to the ground and wrapping his arms around her thin waist. "Yes ma'am, and I love it." He winked at her before kissing her up her neck to her jaw line, but before reaching her lips he took a step back and held his arm out to her, "Shall we?" She laughed and linked her arm through his before they entered the restaurant and sat down at a small round table, him sitting next to her with his arm over the back of her chair. "I thought we could get to know each other a little better." He explained lightly as he looked in her eyes.

"I thought we knew each other pretty well from our exploration after the ball." She smirked at him before turning her head to look at the menu.

He laughed, "This is true, but I can't help but feel drawn to you. I want to know more about you." His fingers started tracing light patterns on her arms as they began talking and getting to know each other better.

Jack had a continuous line of whiskey on the rocks brought to him, while she drank her customary martini. Before long they had ended up back at his apartment and in his hot tub.

"I'm starting to like that you have this hot tub." She said before taking a sip of raspberry champagne out of her glass.

"I am too, lass." He muttered in her ear before kissing it softly. They were sitting side by side, with his arm over her shoulders and the sides of their bodies completely pressed up against each other. She smirked at him before getting out of the water, as she did she pulled at the ties on the back of the swimsuit, letting it fall in the water. She turned halfway and looked over her shoulder at him, shooting him a seductive look before continuing on into his house, taking a sip off her glass of champagne. It wasn't long before he was out of the hot tub, he walked up behind her and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She dropped her glass, letting it shatter on the stone floor before putting her arms around his neck as they kissed heatedly, tongues dancing. Before she knew it he placed her on his bed, and once again the hot tub wasn't the only thing keeping the couple heated up that night.

As the rays of light filtered into his room and onto the bed, the Irishman, and the red head started stirring. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the feeling of him spooning, "Good morning doll." He muttered in her ear, his voice husky and scratchy from sleep.

"Good morning." She rolled over and he kissed her softly.

"I was thinking we should get some breakfast." He said as he kissed his way down her lips, her jaw, and down to her neck where he sucked at her shoulder softly./

"Mmm, sounds great." She said while tilting her head back. "You know what sounds even better though…" She smirked and straddled his waist as she took control of the kissing party he was having on her neck and shoulder. She kissed down his chest, making sure to place special attention on each nipple before heading farther south, pushing the sheets down with her.

After fully satisfying him, she got the same in return, loving every little bit of it. They jumped in the shower, and enjoyed each other again before getting out.

"I need to go to my flat real quick and change my clothes," She said, motioning to her dress on the floor.

"Why don't I just meet you there?"

She raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment, debating whether she wanted him to know where she lived yet or not. She shrugged after a moment, "Sure. See you there in about ten minutes." With that she apparated to her flat with a crack and began throwing on a pair of blue jeans, a simple black v-neck sweater, and a pair of high heeled black suede boots. Just as she'd thrown a couple glamour spells on her hair, and finished her makeup she heard her doorbell ring. "At least someone knocks these days…" She muttered with a smirk before walking down the hall and opening her door. She smiled at him and gestured for him to come in. "Let me just grab my purse and we'll go. Make yourself at home." She called while walking back down the hallway to transfigure her clutch from last night into a regular purse. As she headed back up the hall he was sat down at one of the stools at the bar table to her kitchen. "You ready?"

"Yes I am. You look stunning." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her before they walked out the front door and down onto the street. They went to a small café down the street, and ate breakfast together, talking lightly like the night before. After they were both finished, they walked around the small shops, going in one here and there. He ended out buying her a little red dragon stuffed animal, which she absolutely loved, but didn't show too too much excitement for; she wanted to keep her feelings compressed inside her, not letting all of her true excited feelings for him to come out quite yet. By early afternoon they headed back to her place to have a light lunch, and to watch a movie on the telly.

They were having a fantastic time, they'd finished their lunch of spaghetti that she'd whipped up, and were about four glasses in, and halfway through the movie. They had a blanket over them and were curled up on the couch together when there was a crackling at the fireplace and Harry's head appeared.

"Ginny! Hermione is in the hospital!"

"What?" Ginny yelped as she ran over to the fire, tripping on the blanket on the way.

"She blacked out after doing a little shopping today and hasn't come to yet."

"What room?" She asked quickly.

"245!"

"Be right there!" With that Harry's head disappeared and Ginny shot up to grab her purse and jacket. Without even a second thought she appeared in the lobby of St. Mungo's, vaguely aware that Jack was following her. Once she reached the room she sat down on the bed next to the pale Hermione laying there. Healer Weston soon came in and everyone turned to look at him, "What's wrong with her?" Ginny asked quickly.

He looked around the room at the worried faces before beginning to explain.


End file.
